ASS aka A Short Story
by RandomSilverAngel
Summary: What happens if you take two schools that hate each other and put them together? Bring out the pranks, torture, catfights, and romance!
1. Temptation Denied

**_ASS aka A Short Story_**  
  
**Summary:**  
  
_Two Schools, Princeton and Cranston, have always have been rivals. The students compete with each other in everything they do. From the best school scores to the best sport team. They almost hate each other. But just what happens if the principals decide to fuse their schools together to create the best school? Bring on the pranks, torture, catfights, and the blood tempting rivalry.  
_  
**Chapter 1.::.Temptation Denied**  
  
Silver Rye speeded down the street. Shit she was going to be late again. The one time she managed to be early...she ends up being late. Her high ponytail bounced lightly and her black backpack collided hard with her back, each time her moves. Her Cranston uniform wasn't the best thing to run in. It was constructed of a blue skirt, white blouse with a blue ribbon tied around the neck, and a blue lined with white jacket. Over her left breast was the Cranston school crest and over the right was a fancy C.  
"Sorry!" she shouted and she collided with a boy's chest. She looked up swallowed. Damn...she bumped into, not a very happy looking buy. " Uh sorry got to go!" She risked one last look into the pale lavender pools and ran off again.  
  
Rose Etoile walked around in Cranston's schoolyard. She glanced at her watch again and made a growling voice. Silver was late...again. Her long shoulder length hair shined a lovely black and it had been streaked wine red. She also wore the Cranston uniform, which clashed with her hair. Over her left breast was the same crest and over her right one there was a S. Under the S, was the number 14, very small. She had a pale complex with green-gray eyes. Her pink tempting lips were full and very kissable. But right now they were drawn back in a small snarl.  
"Calm down Rose," Lily Etoile, Rose's younger sister stated, " Cae will be here." She, as you could have guessed, also wore the Cranston uniform. It went well with her plain black hair. She also had the Cranston crest and over her right breast were a L and a D together. So the L came first and the D was over lapping the bottom of the L. Her green-gray roamed the schoolyard, trying to catch sight of the person they were waiting for.  
Another Etoile sister walked up. She had black hair and purple streaks, her face was lit up with a shy smile and her eyes were soft and warm. " Waiting for Cae again?" her right breast was covered with a calligraphy A.  
Rose grounded her teeth, "If she isn't here in the next ten minutes, I'm going to kill her."  
Phire Etoile snorted as she walked up, behind Silver Etoile. Her black hair streaked red and orange, "I'd like to see you try." Instead of the girl uniform of Cranston, they both wore the boy uniform. Which were blue pants, white formal shirt, with a blue tie, which they left off, and a blue jacket, lined with white. Over the left breast was the Cranston crest and over the right, was an S, for both the sisters. And under each S was the numbers 16 and 21. Silver pointed off to the distance.  
"Here she comes."  
"Sorry I'm late Rose!" Cae panted as she came to a stop in front of her friends. Lily watched her debating friend with amusement.  
"I thought you told me you were going to be early." She teased. Cae stuck out her tongue, "I was, but Aki made me late."  
"You made me WAIT!!!!!!!!" Rose burst out at Cae who just blinked several times.  
"Sorry..." she trailed off nervously, "but if we all wait any longer, we'll all be late..." The sisters exchanged a look and all hurried, Cae blinked twice and followed them.  
  
**[Princeton]**  
  
Tala Volkov was currently flipping through the Cranston yearbook.  
"Found anything?" Kai Hiwatari asked, looking over his best friends shoulder.  
"Yeah take a look." The picture showed six girls together. Two, leaned against opposite walls and the rest were hugged in a big group. The girls all looked alike, probably because they were sisters, except one.  
  
**"Silver Rye, _' I like cute boys...I love bad boys'_"** She was the one who was different. She had wolfish gray eyes and pale skin color. Her black hair was tipped silver, a good six inches. She wore a black leather biker outfit. A secretive smile painted her face. She had her arm slung around Rose Etoile and Violet Etoile.  
  
**"Rose Etoile, _' Don't be jealous cause I'm cuter'_"** Her black hair streaked with wine red was draped over her shoulder. She wore a red halter- top with a jean mini skirt. The smile that befallen her face was a knowing one. Like she knew something you didn't. Her emerald green eyes glinted richly.  
  
**"Violet Etoile, _' It's cute how you think I'm listening'_"** Violet had a shy smile on her face. She wore a purple t-shirt that matched her streaked hair, and a black shirt. She had very light green eyes.  
  
**"Lily Etoile, _' Don't be sad because I'm smarter than you'_"** Her light green eyes shone intelligently. Her plain black hair was twisted back in a bun and her wore a white tee and jeans.  
  
**"Phire Etoile, _' I'm crazy, but psycho equal things out'_"** Her face didn't show any emotions. Her dark green eyes were ice shards and she didn't look like the happiest person in the world. In fact...she didn't look like she could stand being around anyone happy.  
  
**"Silver Etoile, _' Shut the hell up, I don't care what you have to say'_"** Silver Rye looked identical to her. They had the same pale skin with the same features. Both of their hair colors were the same, save Silver Etoile had streaks instead of the ends dyed. Also her eye color was different, hers were dark green-gray, and they weren't filled with laughter for happiness. They were cold like Phire's and they seemed to see right into your soul. She also wore the same black leather biker outfit as Silver Rye. Her face was also emotionless and her posture suggested she cared less that this picture was going to be put into the yearbook.  
  
"Interesting," Kai stated and went back studying his team of hockey players skating. Tala continued to flip through the book and Ozuma entered. "Shouldn't you be on the ice?" Kai asked without looking up.  
"Yeah," Ozuma replied carelessly, "but Cranston will be here...soon." Silence filled the rink.  
"Why?" Michael demanded skating up. Ozuma shrugged and packed up his bag.  
"Don't know, don't care," He shouldered his bag, "But we have to get to the school yard." Hearing those words, the rest of the team skated up. The team composed of Bryan Kaminov, Johnny McGregor, Ian Imanov, and Kane Perston.  
  
**[Cranston]  
**  
Cae groaned as she added the last layer of icing to the cake, she was assigned to bake. She scowled as she added the designs. Why was she assigned to bake the cake? She sucked in the kitchen. The only thing she could make was instant pudding. She swore colorfully as she dumped the blue crystal sprinkles all over the top.  
"Having fun?" Rose bounced in. Cae scowled and shot the obviously hyper girl a glare.  
"What do you think?!" She snapped and watched as Rose bounced, literally, up to one of the Home Economic cabinet. "What are you doing?"  
"Do you have any coffee?" Rose pushed bags out of the way.  
Cae flicked some of the loose strands of hair out of her way, only succeeding in smearing icing into her hair and onto her face. Lily pushed the door open and stopped dead at the sight.  
"Cae, stick to your daytime job," she handed Cae a napkin. Cae gave her a small smile, "That's what I'm going to do." Violet peered in and giggled at the sight of Cae, covered in icing.  
"Hey Cae, you make a nice snowman." Cae scowled and groaned.  
"I am now the laughing stake of you lot." Rose drained a cup of coffee.  
"Hey," She waved around, " coffee?" Everyone turned their heads towards the wine red streaked hair girl.  
"How many cups have you had?" Lily asked slowly.  
"One..."  
Violet groaned, " Before and now." Rose thought about in, while draining down another cup.  
"About ten I think, wait no, I had twelve." She refilled her cup, while the three other girls exchanged a horrified look.  
"NO!" Lily snatched the cup away, " you've had enough coffee, and you'll keep us up all night!" Violet emptied the pot and the cup. Cae shrugged and went back to working on her failing cake.  
Phire entered and glared at the sight, the four girls made. "Could you please act your age?" Silver walked in. "What did you do?"  
"Nothing." Came the union of the four girls. Silver raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Well," she directed her eyes to Cae, who had squirted the blue icing onto the floor, and was groaning, " you need to clean up, Princeton arrive soon." Her cold voice snapped. Rose, Lily, and Violet scrambled out and Cae glared after them.  
"Some friends you are!" She yelled after them and began to clean up. Phire snorted and Silver gave a half-hearted smirk.  
"Better hurry up," Phire gave Cae a poke. Cae gave blew her a wet raspberry.  
"It would be nice if you two helped..." Cae stated hopefully. Silver shook her head and walked out. Phire pretended to think about it, " Nope, nice isn't in my vocabulary." And she too walked out.  
Cae glared after them too, "What! Did Phire just get sarcastic?" She sighed continued to clean up her cooking mess. She glared at the cake, " This is all your fault."  
  
**[Schoolyard]**  
  
As you might think that since the schools are rivals that concluded that the schools were far apart. But I'm sorry to say you are sadly mistaken. Princeton and Cranston were right across from each other.  
  
Everyone filed out of both schools and glared defiantly at the other side. Cae pushed her way to the front with her friends. She had long got all of the icing out of her hair, taken a shower, and changed. She wore her uniform again and she stood between Aki, her twin brother, and Robert. Aki had flaming red and orange hair, with blood red like eyes. (Like Aki in Ceres.)  
  
Kai, Tala, Ian, Michael, Ozuma, Kane, Bryan, Spencer, Johnny, Emily, and Mariam, stood in the front. Princeton stood neatly in rows, unlike Cranston and in their uniforms. For the girls with was a black skirt, red blouse, and a black lined with red jacket over. The boys had black pants, red shirt, with a black tie, and a black lined with red jacket. Emily narrowed her green eyes at Lily, Cae, Aki, and Robert.  
"I know them," She stated flatly. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, both Etoile and Rye stole your place in the tournament." Emily glared, "I prefer if you would stop reminding me of my lose!"  
"Shut up you two," Kai ordered. The principals from both schools walked up to each other.  
"Arnold," Ms. Caneson cooed, " Lovely to see you again." Arnold Hifemen principal of Princeton nodded and kissed her cheek.  
"Same here, Abby." They walked up to the microphone.  
"We have an announcement to make..." Everyone groaned. Despite the rivalry between the students of both schools, the principal were sickeningly nice. Rumor was, Mr. Hifemen was going to marry Ms. Caneson.  
"Judging on the fact, Abby-Ms. Caneson and I are getting married, be have decided to combined the two school!" There was no cheering...no there was silence. It was so silent that everyone could hear a pin hit the cement floor. The winds howled and even the birds had fallen silent. Everyone, everyone had his or her mouth dropped open.  
"Wait!" Cae chocked out, "you've got to be kidding me." That was is, all hell broke loose. Almost everyone began to talk at the same time.  
  
"Silence!" Ms. Caneson shouted into the mike. " Thank you...NOW THERE WILL BE NO OBJECTIONS!" The students all fell silent and filed back to their schools.  
  
**There you have it. This chapter was written by SCS! Hi! Anyway, I hope you like this intro! 6 pages...not a lot...but my parents sighed me up for Speech Camp...so...you get the idea. The next chapter will be by RC, if she has time. If not, well it'll be by me or by the both of us.  
  
Read and review! Tell us what you think-good-bad-what needs to be worked on!  
  
Without wax, **

**SCS**


	2. United We Fall

**Chapter 2.::.United We Fall**

"Damn I hate this, no way in all the hells am I going to merge fucking schools with **them**!" Phire said.

"Well it looks like your gonna have to, we all have to." Cae said.

"Was I talking to you?" Phire snapped.

"Yes, you were talking to all of us sooooo, I answered you, like I am now" Cae answered again. Phire glared.

"She has a point Phire" Rose said giving Cae a high-five.

"Great now my sisters are going against me." Phire muttered.

"I never said anything, so you can't hate me!!!" Lily and Violet said in unison.

"Just shut up, lets go welcome the new bitches in the school." Silver said walking away.

"There not all female dogs, some of them could be those bimbos," Cae yelled.

"OR cute boys" Rose added. Everyone looked at her.

"What, it's true." Rose answered in an innocent voice.

"Wait students." Everyone looked up Ms. Caneson was up on the stage again. "I know all of you don't want to do this so to make it up we are going to have a school dance this Friday!" Some people cheered that included Rose.

"Did you guys hear that? A SCHOOL DANCE AND IT'S TOMORROW! I need new clothes and Oh My God I need so much things. Come on Cae lets get going, you to everyone!" Rose grabbed Cae, Violet, and Lily and ran off to the mall.

"Here we go again," Phire said. "The money raid. Always happens on shopping. You gonna let her borrow some of ya money?"

"Naw, lets see how she will handle without our money, besides she already has a 100 pairs of clothes and 50 pairs of shoes." Silver answered. Phire and Silver followed the other girls, who were at the mall already searching for clothes.

(MALL)

"Hey Cae what do ya think?" Rose said. She was wearing a dark purple dress that was strapless.

"Horrible." Cae answered Rose grabbed another dress as Violet came out.

"What do you think Cae?" Violet twirled around to show her. Violet wore a light purple dress that merged into light blue, which hung to her body, with spaghetti straps.

"Nice, you should get it." Cae answered.

"And you can't borrow our money." Phire said sternly as Violet turned towards Silver and Phire.

"Fine, I'll use mine." Violet said then turned to Cae.

"Got 100 bucks?" Violet asked.

"HEY, do I look like **YOUR MONEY**!!" Cae said. Violet thought for second or two and then answered.

"YUP!" Cae's sweat dropped.

"No money use your own in your purse." Violet's face faltered as she went to get her purse in the dressing room and to change back to her normal cloths. Lily came out.

"So?" she said. Lily wore a red dress with thick straps.

"Naw" came the reply. And Rose came out, she was wearing a black dress the hung to all her curves and it had spaghetti straps.

"That's nice I think you should buy it." Cae said.

"It looks like crap." Phire said. Silver nodded in agreement.

"All dresses look like shit." Silver said.

"They do not!" Cae said. "See like the one Rose is wearing it's very nice and it matches her red streaks. Phire and Silver rolled their eyes.

"Go be a fashion model." Phire said. It was Cae's turn to roll her eyes. Lily came out.

"Yeah you should buy it, it **DOES** look nice." Lily said. "Besides Silver and Phire know nothing about dresses." Phire snorted.

"Yeah, I'll buy it." Rose said she changed and went to pay for it with Violet.

"So is this better." Lily said. Cae looked up from her magazine. Lily was wearing pink dress that merged into purple.

"Get it and lets get out of here." Cae said. Rose and Violet returned.

"We can't go until you 3 are dressed up."

Silver, Phire, and Cae exchanged a look.

"Hell no way!" Cae cried out, "I'm not getting into a dress!" Silver snorted, "I'm **not** getting into a dress, much less go to some **dance**." Phire nodded her agreement.

Violet raised one of her eyebrows, "I can understand those two not coming, but Cae?" Lily peered at Cae.

"You feeling ok?" Cae nodded and got up.

"I've got to go..." Cae trailed off and moved out of the mall.

Rose flounced into the sister's house. It wasn't quite small, but definitely didn't qualify as big. The sister's had lost their parents in a car accident and they lived off of their parents funds.

Lily rushed upstairs shouting something about homework and speech. Violet followed the raven head upstairs also calling down homework.

"Don't you have homework?" Phire asked Rose.

"No," Rose stopped examining the dress, "I did math homework in History, history homework in Science, science in LA, and LA in free period."

Silver left her two sisters to get a coke. As soon as she was out of earshot she pulled out a cell.

"Cae, who won?"

"Hmmm, oh, me, and Sark what you and Phire here next time."

"When?"

There was a pause, "Tomorrow, but Silver that's the dance." Cae hissed into the phone.

"Hmmm, come and pick us up." Silver ended the phone call and snapped her cell shut.

"When?" Phire leaned against the kitchen wall. Silver took a sip of her coke and walked past Phire.

"Friday."

[Friday-dance]

The schools hadn't formally merged yet, and the dance was a welcoming rave. The huge gym was packed with kids dancing to the music. Rose, Violet, Lily, Silver, and Phire wove through the crowd to get to the refreshment table. Rose, Violet, and Lily wore their dresses they bought. Silver and Phire wore motorbike outfits. Silver's was pure black with silver tread as the sewing treads. Phire had black, red, and orange as her colors. Each of them wore matching bike gloves.

"Where is Cae?" Rose yelled over the music.

Lily shrugged, " I don't know, maybe she's running late!"

The Princeton boy, Kai, Tala, Rei, Ian, Michael, Ozuma, Kane, Bryan, Spencer, and Johnny, were watching the girls. Ian got an evil look in his eyes.

Cae entered and pulled her black leather glove tighter on her hand. She also wore a black biker outfit and she also had silver sewing treads. The only place that her outfit was different from Silver's was the outfit was made out of snug leather, instead of the regular material. She glanced around and caught sight of her friends.

Cae approached them and she nodded to Silver and Phire. At that moment, Ian decided to pull his prank.

He stuck out his foot and sent a kid flying. The kid hit the punch bowl and it tipped all over Cae.

She froze and surprisingly only the Princeton students laughed. She looked like a drenched rat; with a flick of her hand she sent her soggy hair back. Her normal wolfish gray eyes glinted silver and they were focused on Ian.

"You are so dead," She hissed. Without any warning, she launched herself at Ian. Successfully, Cae knocked him over and gave him a bloody nose. Sympathetic noise sounded from the Cranston side.

Bryan growled and lifted Cae off his friend. The punch had dried quickly and left Cae very sticky.

"Put me down!" Cae commanded.

Bryan grunted, " If you don't hit him."

"Fine, just PUT-ME-DOWN!" Bryan dropped her ungracefully. Cae slowly stood up and Ian had stood up. Cae suddenly gave him two punches, sure to give him two black eyes tomorrow.

"OW! You said you wouldn't hit me!" Ian whined.

Cae sniffed, "I crossed my fingers." With a turn of her heels Cae moved out.

Rose shook her head, "Yo, midget, you just signed your hell warrant."

Ian glared at her, "I'm not a midget."

"No, your not..." Lily began.

"Thank you!" Ian snapped at Lily.

"You're just vertically challenged." She finished. Everyone erupted into laughter at the look on Ian's face.

Cae stomped into her house, closely followed by Silver and Phire. "Great, now I have to take a shower, **again**, and fucking change,** again**!"

"Hurry up," Phire ordered. The girls lived in their dorms on the weekdays, and if they wanted, they could go home on the weekends.

Cae returned 10 minutes later dressed the same, but smelled like baby's breath.

"Let's go, Cae who are we racing?" Silver grabbed 3 keys of Cae counter top.

"The champs from upper town," Cae adjusted her black boots, "they call themselves, Phoenix, Wolf, and Falcon. Those are the 3 we're racing today, they have more people on their team, these," Cae stopped to adjust her other boot, "are like the captains of their team."

The two sisters nodded, "Our cars are already there, we'll take the bikes and fill up our tanks at the street." Silver ordered and they exited the house and Cae locked it.

[Race Track]

Phoenix, Wolf, and Falcon were waiting at the track.

"Who are these guys we're racing?" Wolf barked to Sark.

Sark looked up from his oil loading, "The best I've seen in my years at this race."

"What are their names?" Falcon was inspecting three cars that were parked in Sark's garage.

"I wouldn't touch those, young man," Sark screwed the cap shut, "Those are the three cars you'll be racing along with their bikes, their names are Ryu, Kitsune, and Yume.

"Yume?" Falcon echoed, "That's an odd name."

"That's a girls name," Phoenix snapped, "they are Japanese, Ryu means dragon, Kitsune is a fox-like demon, and Yume means dream."

Wolf laughed, " I'm worried about Ryu and Kitsune, but Yume? She must be a push over."

Sark clucked his tongue; "Yume was the first of them to strip Ace of his title. Now young man, what did I say about touching those cars?" Falcon ignored him and walked around the metallic black Honda. It was defiantly a piece of work. Both sides had been painted with metallic gray paint, which looked like flame designs, snowflakes, and an angel. The other car was a Nissan, also black (Not metallic), with two silver strips on each side of the car. The next car was like the last, Nissan, black, and it had red and orange interlacing strips, trailing down both sides.

Suddenly they all became aware of sounds of motorcycles. Three bikes pulled up. They were black, again, and the first had the silver strips down the side, on both sides. So the assumed that the biker also owned the black Nissan with the same design. The next bike was the same with the other Nissan, and the final bike didn't have the flame design the Honda had.

The three people swung off their bikes and walked over to Sark, Phoenix, Wolf, and Falcon.

"These are the rookies?" one asked. Phoenix stiffened.

"Rookies, how do we know you aren't a rookie?" He fired back.

"The names Ryu," Ryu replied coldly, "and I'm not a rookie."

Sark broke in, " Please, no fighting until we get on the track, name."

"Phoenix."

"Ryu."

"Wolf."

"Kitsune." Kitsune was the one with the red and orange lines entwining.

"Falcon."

"Yume," She snarled and it was obvious she drove the Nissan. The boys laughed and the three shot them glares, but you couldn't see because of their helmets with their visors down. Just like the boys couldn't tell the people they were going against were girls. Well they knew Yume was a girl, just not the other two.

And none of them realized that they were going to the same school.

"Ok," Sark stepped in, "lets get this race started." The two teams went with a last check over with their bikes.

Phoenix was a black bike with a phoenix painted on the right side. The phoenix was in all its glory, with red, orange, and gold.

Wolf also had a black bike with an artic wolf painted on the right. (Wolborg) Falcon also had the black bike with a falcon on the right side. (Falborg)

"Alright," Sark held out his hat. "Draw." Ryu pulled out a strip of paper that read Phoenix. She snorted and Kitsune drew next. Hers read Wolf.

Finally Yume drew, she already knew who it was, Falcon.

"Let the race begin."

**Hello again! Sorry about the wait. I wrote this chapter's beginning, RC. SCS wrote the ending. RC didn't have enough time to write, I finished it up. I hope you liked it!**

**Please take some time to read and review it. And Wow, this was 8 pages. Two more than last time. Thank you.**

**Thank you:**

**Silivan: **Thank you for the compliment, and you'll just have to read to find out if Kai is going to be a cold bastard or not, won't you?

**Typhoon14: **Thank you, We're glad you liked it.

**Without wax,**

**SCS and RC**


	3. Fierce Pride is a Deadly Race

Chapter 3.::.Fierce Pride is a Deadly Race 

First up were Phoenix and Ryu. Each of them climbed onto their bike and readied all of their gears.

"Ok," Sark readied his gun. "On my mark!' With a bang of the gun, both bike raced off, going as fast as they could.

Ryu lagged behind on their 5th lap. She checked her oil tank and hit the escalate switch. She speeded up to Phoenix. They both look at each other and Ryu angled her bike so she was able to pull in front of Phoenix.

Phoenix growled and on their 7th lap, he pulled equal to her. With the last burst of speed, both pulled through at the same time.

Eerie silence surrounded the two teams. Ryu had never tied with anyone before, yes she had lost, but tied? The same thoughts were running through the boy's head, but Phoenix had never lost a race.

"Wow," Sark got a smug look, "Well we have our answer for that race, next, Yume, Falcon, please keep this race a clean one, not worried about you Yume, but for you."

Yume pulled her gloves on tight and fixed her helmet, " Aye, don't worry Sark." She gave him a thumb up sign and pulled even with Falcon at the start line. They glanced at each other and waited for the gunshot.

**Bang**

Both bikes shot off again. They were tied most of the laps, until Yume pulled forward and zoomed around the 6th lap. Falcon gave a feral growl and added speed to his bike. On their 7th lap Falcon pulled ahead of Yume and gave her a slam with his bike. Nicking her right leg.

She let out a curse and they passed the finish line, Falcon. Yume swore colorfully under her breath as she gave Falcon a nasty glare.

"Fucking shit," she hissed as she limped over and sat down next to Ryu.

Kitsune stood up and motioned for Wolf.

"It's just you and me pal."

Wolf smirked, "That's the way I like it." (A/N: Please note that they can't see each other because of their suits and helmets)

"On my mark."

**BANG**

Again both racers shot off. Kitsune pulled ahead right away. She was going to make this pervert kiss the ground. The race been straight forward, Phire lead the race, through all 7 laps.

"Damn," Wolf snarled as they got of their bikes. Phire gave a rare smile. ' I am so going to celebrate this one.' She thought calmly.

Sark signed, "Well that was a tie with all the score, and Yume you're losing your edge."

"No she's just weak," Falcon bit out. Yume stood up and was pulled back down by Rye.

"I'd prefer, Phoenix," She spat out his name with venom, "If your team won't insult mine."

"Children, please, please!" Sark broke in, " save the fighting till after the car race." Yume turned to Sark.

"I would say same partner racing." Came her cool calm voice.

Falcon sneered, "You're going to lose to me like before." Yume was silent; she appeared not to hear him at all.

"Agreed." Falcon opened his visor and spat onto the ground, just to put the visor back on. "Under one condition, you and I go first."

Yume nodded and strapped into her Honda and Falcon got into his Thunderbird.

They drove up to the start line and Sark readied his gun again.

**BANG**

Both cars' tires squealed and they were off. Each going the fastest they could. Yume was determined to win this race. She began flicking switches and she hit the escalate switch. She was thrown back into her seat at the speed.

Everything became a dash of color. And Yume's car just looked like a dash of black and gray.

When Yume saw the finish line she set down the brakes, causing her car to spin. Smoke gathered around her tires and rose up. The squealing noise echoed on the track.

Yume climbed out of her car and pulled off her helmet. Her black tipped silver hair can showering down. They clung in clumps to her forehead and face. She whipped away the sweat that drenched her face. She glanced at her leather glove that wasn't doing a good job and grabbed a towel.

She turned to Falcon, just in time to see him, pull his helmet off. Yume stiffened and it dawned on her that she knew him.

Bryan, it was Bryan, also it was the same guy that she bumped into on the day her was late for school. Cae tilted her head and smirked.

"Well, well," Cae moved over, "looks like the odds are even." Bryan scowled, knowing very well who she was.

Sark stepped forward, "Next, Wolf and Kitsune."

Wolf looked coldly at Kitsune, "You're going down, hard and fast."

"You're going down the same way as last time," Kitsune sneered right back.

Kitsune got into her Nissan and Wolf got into his Acura.

**BANG**

Wolf had learned from his mistake and pulled up speed fast. Kitsune frowned and began to clash with his car at ever turn. Both drivers tried to push the other's car off the track.

Wolf glanced to his left at Kitsune and measured the time she would crash. Finally when she came to push him again, Wolf pulled upward and Kitsune fell behind. It was no surprise that Wolf won the round.

Wolf climbed out of his Acura with his helmet off and a smirk on his face. Yume/Cae hissed and Kitsune/Phire came out and scowled at him. Her black, red, and orange hair was stuck in clumps too.

"What did you say about me losing?" Tala smirked at Phire's expression. She turned and sat down next to Cae and began to sulk.

Ryu and Phoenix stood up. "This time," Ryu said slowly, "we'll see who really is the best."

"No objections there."

Phoenix got into his Toyota and Ryu got into her Nissan.

**BANG**

Both were off again.

"They're going to tie," Cae stated. Phire gave her a disbelieving look. "You saw the look in her eyes Rye, don't say you didn't." Cae sighed and turned to look at Phire.

"I saw it, but still Phoenix, who I'm thinking is the guy with the two-toned hair and mahogany eyes, isn't going to give up without a fight."

And turn to her words; Ryu and Phoenix went on a clash-to-clash collision course. With every turn and every movement, the two cars slammed into each other. Cae flinched at each squeal and Bryan shot her an amused look.

Again true to Cae words, and much to the surprise of everyone else, Phoenix and Ryu pulled in together.

Ryu stomped out to her car and yanked her helmet off. " Who are you?" She hissed. Phoenix also pulled off his helmet and glared at her. "Kai Hiwatari." Ryu snorted. Her black, streaked silver hair wasn't like Cae or Phire's, because she had tied it up. But all in all, she didn't look so happy.

Everyone got out of their seats on their motorbikes and walked over. Cae placed a hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Well, well," Tala smirked, "Cranston image." Phire snorted. "We could say the same for Princeton."

Kai glared at the girls in front of him, "I gave you my name, what is yours?"

Silver gave a rude sound, "I didn't know you cared." Cae's fingers dug into Silver's shoulder as a sign.

Cae turned, "Love to stay and chat, but we've got a schedule to keep." She tossed the boys a hard look, especially Bryan and gave Sark a kiss on the cheek. With that the girls put back on their helmets and whipped off on their bikes again.

"I don't know her, but I hate her."

[Party]

Rose was glaring at Ian, through** her **mass of soggy hair. Ian was crackling with laughter. Rose was glad that it was just water and not punch. Rose was twitching very badly; her face turned a chalky white.

"Uh on," Lily murmured. Rose pushed her hair out of her face and took a controlled breath, with a turn of her heels she disappeared into the ladies room.

"You just don't learn do you?" Violet asked shyly. Johnny smirked at her, "Well you see this **thing**, he don't have a brain in _this_." He tapped Ian's head. Ian growled and tried to hurt the taller boy. Violet laughed and Lily rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the boys from Cranston joined them. Oliver smiled at Lily, who in turn gave his a huge smile. Enrique looked around and didn't find the girl he was looking for, Robert was silent, and Aki was nowhere is sight.

Enrique scratched his blond head, "Where's Rose?" Lily smirked, "Oh, she probably left."

Violet shook her head, and pointed, "Nope, she's over there." Indeed, Rose was hard to miss with her dress and red streaked hair. She was apparently busy with a football player. (Ha, you know the rules, did I mention that Rose is a player?)

"Looks like she's busy," Tala suddenly appeared and remark. Three different snorts were heard behind him. Two of them cold, and one out of the two suggested he or she could care less and the third was light hearted.

"Hey!" Enrique chimed in brightly, "you sure are dressed for partying."

Cae sighed, "Enny shut up where's Aki?"

Enny made a face, "Eww, your interested in your own brother." Silence followed his statement, and Ian chocked on his drink. Everyone turned to Cae and saw her smiling.

**WHAM** Cae hit Enny hard over the head, "Enrique, you've been watching too much Angel Sanctuary." Everyone who knew what Angel Sanctuary was burst out laughing.

Ian how every was determined to get revenge, "How do we know you really aren't interested in your brother."

Silver and Phire scowled at him while Cae just stared. "Hi Aki!" She suddenly said cheerfully. Ian gave her a weird look.

"You're stupid, I'm not Aki...I am IAN!" Cae gave him a glare.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my brother, who is behind you!" Cae and Ian got into another spit fight until someone broke in.

"Shut up Silver," Cae snapped her mouth shut and glared at Aki.

"What?" she pouted.

Ian suddenly burst out laughing, "Your name is Silver?"

"Yeah so?"

"That's a stupid name!"

Silver didn't look too amused by this and Cae looked murderous. Kai smirked; he was interested to see that Silver Etoile would do.

Ian was tapped on the shoulder and when her turned, Silver's fist connected with his nose.

"OWWWWWW!" Ian burst out.

Lily clucked her tongue, "Now he has a bloody nose, due to Silver and two black eyes due to Cae."

Violet looked at him, "Are you sure he's going to be alright?"

Johnny hooked his arm around Violet, "Oh don't worry about the midget." Violet laughed nervously and moved Johnny's arm off her shoulders.

"I'd be careful," Aki, said to Johnny, he was tightening one of his black leather gloves, "She's Silver's sister." Johnny said nothing but just glared at the young man.

Cae suddenly let out a string of curses and glared heatedly at Aki. "You forgot didn't you?"

Aki blinked slowly twice, "No... I didn't."

"Good, "Cae began to drag Aki off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She was about half way to the Gym door when she darted back. She suddenly dumped Ian into the full punch bowl and yelled, "YOU ARE ONE SICK MIDGET!"

The people there burst out laughing.

" Come on," Phire dragged Rose away from the jock, "I need alcohol." Silver, Lily, and Violet followed behind.

**Hi it's me, SCS/Ginyume-chan! I wrote this chapter with RC. She's not here right now!**

**I know _nothing _about racing, so if it doesn't add up...sorry!**

**Please can we clear it here, that Silver Rye (Cae) doesn't show interest in her brother, Aki. **

**If you haven't seen or read Angel Sanctuary, you may be confused. Um...well it goes like this, Sara loves her brother, Setsuna and to her. Not the brotherly and sisterly love, love, love. Ok, I'm confusing myself. Well you get the idea, so I put it in here.**

**Please don't think that they have sick minds or anything, it was just brought up!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you:**

**Silivan: _thank you for the compliment and hope you enjoy the other chapters._**

**AngelDranger:_ Well you've got your answer on who won._**

**Without Wax,**

**SCS/Ginyume-chan**


End file.
